


流浪狗與雨傘

by WingK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 在暴雨之中，她堅持將傘下的空間分享給那隻流浪狗。





	1. Chapter 1

娜塔莎帶回了那隻流浪狗。 

這樣形容當然是有點太過份，畢竟這個人他是認識的。昔日的神盾局特工、復仇者聯盟的遠距離戰力、百發百中的神射手，代號鷹眼的克林特‧巴頓──但過去這些稱號給羅德的正面印象，已經被這五年來他親眼所見對方犯下的那些殘酷行為給抹煞了。  
他在娜塔莎的請託之下，輾轉在各個國家尋找巴頓的下落；但總是晚了一步，每次當他踏入情報所稱巴頓出沒的地點，所見到的已經是數具橫死的屍體以及遍地血跡。  
羅德大半輩子的人生都在軍中度過，身為一名保家衛國的軍人，他並非沒有見過鮮血及死亡。但那是在戰場；而巴頓的殺戮是私刑。他不認同這個。 

這位他追蹤了五年的私刑執行者，現在正站在娜塔莎的傘下。  
他站在機艙口迎接自己的同伴，在東京洩洪般的暴雨之下，撐傘顯然沒有太大的遮蔽效果，兩人顯然都逃不過被雨淋濕的命運。沒有拿傘的男人先走進機艙，幾乎包覆全身的深色衣服顯然是吸飽了水，在踩過的地方留下一灘灘小水窪。  
在擦身而過的瞬間，他聞到了血腥味。會不會是幻覺？  
肯定不是。  
「巴頓。」羅德還是打了招呼。  
對方抬起頭，看過來的眼神冷漠而疏離。但意外的，他仍向他點了點頭。 

隨後走過來的娜塔莎手上拿著收好的傘，羅德伸手接過，這才注意到女子有半邊的身子還勉強稱得上乾爽，另一半邊則是全濕透了；她給了他一個笑容，發紅的眼睛看起來腫腫的。  
「謝謝你，羅德。」  
「小娜。」  
羅德壓低音量，但難以收斂語氣中的不悅，「這次妳明明能阻止他。」  
娜塔莎收起微笑。接著慢慢地搖了搖頭。  
「不，我不能──我沒辦法。」 她小聲地說，尾音微顫，「其實我本來沒有把握能帶他回來。」  
他嘆了口氣，「我沒有怪妳的意思。這次要不是妳先採取行動，等我趕過來的時候，八成也來不及了。」  
就像之前的每一次，羅德自嘲的說。  
娜塔莎垂下眼，「也謝謝你願意趕過來支援我。」  
「如果妳沒通知我，我會比現在還生氣。」他打趣道，也如願換得同伴重新上揚的嘴角。 

整趟航程沒人說話。即使現在是深夜，也太過安靜了。  
羅德用眼角餘光瞥向後方的兩名乘客，他以為五年不見，曾經同為神盾局特工的他們應該會有許多話想說，尤其是娜塔莎。但事實不然，他確定兩個人都還醒著，卻沒聽見他們之間有任何交談聲，一人雙手合十托著下巴，時不時地用拇指撥弄自己胸前的項鍊，另一人則是雙手抱肘靠在椅背上，像座石像動也不動。  
羅德知道過去的鷹眼不是這樣的，他看過對方跟東尼拌嘴，聽過他們那些不帶惡意的調侃話語，這兩個人在語彙上的創意足以爭奪一座獎杯；但這個世界變得太多，那些笑談都成了過去。他原先不曉得鷹眼有家庭，這對一名特工來說確實該是機密；但在薩諾斯事件後，這已經不是秘密了，不需要是秘密了。  
薩諾斯只留下這個世界中一半的生命；但有許多活下來的人，心跟著死去的人們一同死去。 

戰鬥機在微弱的光線指引下順利降落在復仇者總部。  
三人持續著機上的沉默，緩步走下飛機，這次換成娜塔莎走在前面，巴頓跟在後頭，羅德殿後。巴頓身上的裝備還滴著水，頭髮濕答答地貼在兩鬢，看似十分狼狽；但羅德察覺對方拱起背部的姿態和走路的方式，表示這個人並沒有因為見到了過去的伙伴，就卸下警覺心和機動能力。  
羅德不敢鬆懈。他即使沒見過這個男人上戰場的樣子，也看過對方能造成的實際傷亡範圍，他一邊防備著前方的男人，一邊跟著娜塔莎的腳步前進。 

他們一路穿過復仇者總部的大廳、會議室及訓練場，最後的終點出乎羅德的意料，娜塔莎選擇了廚房。  
「吃點東西如何？」  
這麼說的人已經開始行動，沒幾秒鐘就組合出一份簡單的三明治，裝在盤子遞給身後的男人。巴頓沒有回話，很乾脆地用手捏起夾有花生醬的兩片吐司，直接往嘴巴裡塞。　  
與此同時，娜塔莎一手拉開冰箱，一手抓著個馬克杯，又倒了杯牛奶遞過去；巴頓也沒有拒絕，一口氣就喝光了。  
「所以。」巴頓將空的盤子和杯子放在堆滿東西的桌上，用手背抹了抹嘴角，「我該做什麼？」  
遞食物給他的人拿起被放在桌上的空杯子，再次倒滿，「洗個澡，然後上床睡覺。」  
「什麼？」  
「你該做的就是吃東西、洗澡、以及好好睡上一覺。」  
娜塔莎一手端著裝滿牛奶的杯子，一手抱著手肘，語氣堅定。  
「其他的明天再說。」  
「我不明白。」身上還帶著血腥味的男人皺起眉頭，「娜──」  
她沒有等對方說完。  
原本抱著手肘的手牽上對方的手，手指輕觸手心。  
「克林特。」 

幾秒鐘後，羅德察覺男人始終緊繃著的肌肉終於放鬆下來。 

「我睡哪裡？」  
「這裡有很多空房，你可以挑一間睡。」娜塔莎遞出手上的杯子，「或是我房裡還有一張沙發床，如何？」  
「聽起來不錯。」  
巴頓接過杯子，以喝酒的氣勢又乾掉了一杯牛奶。 

＊＊＊ 

羅德久違的在復仇者基地留宿了一晚。  
過去他維持著當兵的習慣，總是在固定的時間起床；但這幾年為了任務奔走，各地區不同的時差也打亂了他的生理時鐘。今天他醒過來時，驚愕於自己已經比打算起床的時間還晚了兩小時；但其實也沒有關係，找到了巴頓，羅德的任務也算告一段落了。  
他像過去在基地接受訓練時一樣走進廚房，想給自己弄點早餐，卻發現一位只穿著牛仔褲的男人先一步霸占了流理台前的位置。 

「巴頓？」 

在流理台前的男人回過頭，一手從嘴上拿下原本叼著的吐司，另一手將手機塞進口袋，再從杯架上撈過一個空的馬克杯，「牛奶？果汁？咖啡？」  
羅德只猶豫了一下子，就決定先收回其他的疑問，「咖啡好了，謝謝。」  
巴頓點點頭，再度將吐司叼回嘴裡，熟練地操作起咖啡機。比起昨天，此時對方身上的戾氣已經收斂不少，但紋滿刺青的左手臂還是讓羅德下意識地多看了兩眼。  
機器運作的聲音停了下來。男人從機器底下拿出馬克杯，將熱騰騰的咖啡遞到羅德面前。  
「小娜呢？」他接過杯子，選擇問了一個安全許多的問題。  
「還在睡。這真不像她。」  
對方邊咬著吐司邊說，聲音因著咀嚼而模糊不清。  
「她過得不太好。」羅德沉下聲，「這五年她都在找你。」  
巴頓吞下口中的食物，視線移到了他的臉上。  
羅德再次對上那雙像是被抽走了靈魂的眼睛；這令他想起昨晚圍繞在這男人身上的氣味。  
死亡的氣味。  
「你為什麼要做那些事？」他還是問出了口。 

巴頓看著他。  
「我還可以做什麼？」 

幾秒鐘後，對方先打破了沉默。  
「我知道了。」男人轉過身，「我可以幫你們做早餐。你對奶油過敏嗎？」  
「呃，沒有。」  
「很好。」  
巴頓靠近冰箱旁邊，打開冰箱門開始翻找起裡頭的食材。  
站在背後的羅德才總算吐出了憋在胸口的那口氣；此時他才發現自己剛剛不自主地屏住了呼吸。 

 

彷彿算好了時間一般，娜塔莎在瓦斯爐關火的下一秒踏進廚房。  
「早，一起吃早餐吧。」  
羅德出聲跟她打招呼，拉開了旁邊的椅子。  
她隨意的點了點頭，用手背掩著嘴打了個小小的呵欠，踩著室內拖鞋踱步到為她準備的位置上，歪著身子坐上高腳椅。  
出現在她面前的是裝滿食物的盤子，以及端著早餐的大廚。  
「嘿。」  
「嘿。」娜塔莎一手托著腮，嘴角上揚。「法式吐司？」  
「還有炒蛋和培根。」巴頓將另外一盤餐點放到羅德面前，「快吃吧，涼了就不好吃了。」  
「你自己呢？」  
雖然這麼問，但娜塔莎已經拿起桌上放著的刀叉，沒有任何等別人一起開動的意思。  
「我吃過了。」男人轉身又走到流理台前，「熱可可？」  
刀叉碰撞瓷盤的聲音和女性帶著笑意的清脆嗓音夾雜在一起，「早上喝那個很怪吧。」  
「但妳喜歡不是嗎。」  
那端傳來瓦斯爐開啟的聲音。 

巴頓的廚藝還不到令人驚艷的地步，但看見娜塔莎用手指將半融在熱可可裡的棉花糖放入口中，瞇起眼睛細細品味的模樣，羅德覺得這份早餐的價值遠遠超過了它的味道。而且不用他開口，巴頓就主動用剛煮好的熱咖啡再度填滿了他的杯子。  
雖然對方的臉上依舊沒有表情，但傳達的態度是和善友好的，跟昨天渾身是刺的感覺截然不同。他稍稍修改了心中對這個男人的印象。 

咖啡還沒喝完，巴頓突然放下自己的杯子，兩隻眼睛直直瞪著廚房門口，肩膀的肌肉攏起。  
羅德立刻順著對方的視線回過頭。 

直到看見出現在門口的人，羅德才鬆了口氣。他向那個藍色身影打了聲招呼，「嗨，涅布拉。」 

涅布拉緩步走進廚房，兩顆黑洞般的眼珠直直的盯著巴頓。  
「我知道你。」  
她又轉向羅德，「他是你在找的浪人。所以你找到他了。」  
羅德苦笑了一下，不置可否。「這位是巴頓。」他簡單介紹。  
被介紹的人舉起右手揮了揮；他注意到對方的左手從腰際移回了桌上。他慶幸自己有出聲叫出同伴的名字，要是再晚一點，或許下一刻這裡就成了戰場。  
「涅布拉，妳有聯繫上卡蘿嗎？」娜塔莎問。  
涅布拉點頭，舉起手臂，「我把通訊線路切過來。」  
她在她的機械手臂上按了幾個按鈕後，在廚房門口立刻出現一片等身高的半透明螢幕，裡頭一名金色短髮的女子昂然站立，環視在螢幕前方的三人。  
『赫汶星發生了暴動，周圍的行星也被捲入，我必須幫忙。涅布拉已經向我說明了計畫，但短時間內我恐怕沒辦法趕回地球。』  
「妳還好嗎？」  
『我很好。』  
相較於羅德語氣中的擔憂，卡蘿的口吻是一貫的從容。她回給他一個淺笑，眼神飄向巴頓的方向，『你的新朋友？』  
「我們的老朋友。」接話的是娜塔莎。  
她順著卡蘿的視線，輕碰巴頓的手臂，「克林特，這位是卡蘿，她是福瑞的老朋友。」  
「我是克林特。」巴頓順著她的話自我介紹，還微微點了點頭。  
『嗨。』  
卡蘿用目光將這位初次見面的陌生男人上下打量了一遍，包括佈滿整隻左手臂的刺青，最後對上男人的眼睛，『髮型不錯。』她說。  
巴頓挑起一邊眉頭，「妳的也是。」  
「計畫執行就讓我們來吧，妳那邊自己多小心。」娜塔莎偏過頭看了巴頓一眼，嘴角向上揚起，「等妳回來，可以跟他說說福瑞以前的糗事。」她頓了一下，「還有考森。」  
巴頓扭過頭看她。  
『噢，原來你也認識他們。』  
卡蘿對著兩位前神盾局探員眨了眨眼睛，『那我們下次聊吧。』  
各自保重，遠在宇宙那端的超級英雄留下這句話，最後跟羅德交換了一個眼神，就切斷了通訊。 

娜塔莎仰頭喝下最後一口熱可可。  
「我先去聯繫奧科耶，問問她有沒有其他的狀況。」她將空了的馬克杯放在桌上，站起身。「克林特，趕快穿個衣服，我們要出門了。」  
盡職的復仇者核心成員踩著室內拖鞋，啪噠啪噠離開了廚房。 

還在原地的人不約而同地看向被下了指示的那個男人。  
「你穿衣服很慢嗎？」一不留意，調侃的話就從羅德口中溜了出來。  
話都出口了他才查覺自己說了什麼。跟東尼對話的答覆反射現在不適用啊！現在的巴頓可不是可以開玩笑的對象！  
「如果要穿的是西裝的話。我不太會打領帶。」現在的巴頓板著臉孔，語氣嚴肅。  
「我會打領帶。」涅布拉插話。「那不困難。」  
羅德瞪大了眼睛。  
「那看來我們還有時間。」  
巴頓開始動手收拾著桌上的空餐盤。在拿起被娜塔莎留在桌上的空馬克杯時，羅德發現涅布拉的視線隨著那只杯子移動了視線。  
另一個人顯然也注意到了。  
「那，涅布拉？我叫得對嗎？」巴頓晃了晃馬克杯，「要不要來一杯熱可可？」


	2. Chapter 2

東尼在設計這間屋子的時候費盡了心思──好吧，平心而論，小辣椒的主意占了絕大部分。  
他對金屬、馬達、電子晶片一類的材料運用可以說跟喝水一樣容易，但像木頭、釘子、花草樹木一類的東西，很抱歉，不是他的領域。而他聰明能幹又強勢的老闆兼老婆一揮手接下了這個艱鉅的項目，沒花上多少時間就滿足了股東大會設定的目標值。順帶一提，本公司最大股東是摩根．史塔克，沒有之一。  
他負責的範圍是自己的工作室和車庫，還有這個外廊。工作室跟車庫本來就是他自己要使用的；而外廊是他覺得工作分配不均，從小辣椒手中硬搶過來的。不過最後他也只是依照整體建築的設計和色系，選了一些現成的戶外家具擺一擺而已。  
但讓他意外的是，外廊卻成了他最常待著的場所。過去他從沒試過長時間待在有動物叫聲、潮濕的泥土氣味，以及小蟲在身邊飛來飛去的環境之中；但他發現自己還挺享受這些。 

今天也是如此，與家人吃完早餐後，東尼端著他的餐後飲料踏出門外，踩著木頭拼製的外廊地板，窩進角落的藤編座椅中。這個位置可以看見摩根搭起的小帳棚，也可以看見小辣椒培育的有機菜園，當然，即使有未通知的訪客穿過樹林接近他們的家，他也能在第一時間發現。  
那輛車在不遠處停了下來，他知道這台車的來歷，但走下車的人卻在他預期之外。  
「嗨，東尼。」  
娜塔莎率先打了招呼，「看來摩根做到了小辣椒努力多年都沒能讓你做到的事。作息正常的感覺如何？」  
「棒透了，我如果會吃蟲的話，一定能每天都吃得很飽。」  
東尼拿起杯子喝了一口，吐吐舌，「不過這個味道跟吃蟲也差不多。你們吃過早餐了嗎？」  
娜塔莎微笑著點點頭，「克林特親自下廚。」  
「噢。我竟然錯過了。」  
兩人雙雙看向被點名的那個男人。克林特雙手插在口袋裡，身體向著他們，臉卻朝著樹林的方向，若不是帶著那樣的表情，看起來就像在欣賞風景。  
東尼張開嘴巴準備說話，下一刻他又閉上了嘴。  
他明白這男人改變的不只有造型。他沒忘記數年前在監獄裡他們幾乎決裂，之後又發生了薩諾斯事件，在娜塔莎查出血洗一連串黑幫份子的幕後殺手身分就是克林特時，實在不難想像克林特與他的家人究竟出了什麼事。  
安慰人一直都不是東尼的強項；何況他不認為安慰對現在的克林特而言會有什麼幫助。  
如果將這齣再會的劇碼留到復仇者總部就不會這麼尷尬了，至少還有其他人在，他可以用這次的計畫開啟話題之類的啊。東尼忍不住瞪了娜塔莎一眼；而那個造成這個局面的兇手對他揚起眉毛，沒有要幫忙的意思。  
此時，囁嚅著爹地撲進東尼懷抱裡的摩根，再次成了拯救場面的英雄。  
所有人的目光焦點都集中到這個姓史塔克的小女孩身上，包括始終保持沉默的那個人。他凝視著摩根一會兒之後，又看向東尼。  
「你弄了個安全屋。」  
克林特的聲音異常嘶啞。  
「是啊，連郵差都找不到這裡，挺麻煩的。」東尼聳了聳肩。  
頓了一下之後，他又開口，「不過，嗯，小辣椒很喜歡。這小傢伙也是。」說著，他將女兒抱上自己的腿，搔了搔孩子圓潤的臉頰，聲音變得輕柔：「你是對的，這是個好主意。」  
雖然只是一瞬間，但克林特似乎笑了一下。  
危機解除，東尼的語氣也輕鬆了起來，「所以，有哪些人會參加這個、呃、『時空攔劫』計畫？」  
「史帝夫、史考特、羅德、涅布拉，還有我們三位。」娜塔莎一個個點著名，「布魯斯和火箭去新阿斯嘉找索爾了，希望他們能順利帶他回來。」  
「好極了，十件制服。」他嘟囔，「還有足夠讓我們同時進入量子領域的高功率量子隧道。該做的事還真不少。」  
「火箭應該幫得上忙，他會修太空船。」娜塔莎嗯了一聲，「不過他為此拆了一架戰鬥機。」  
「那真是幫了大忙。我猜他還會洗蘋果呢。」  
「東尼──」  
一陣電子訊號聲插入了他們的討論。  
來訪的兩人同時掏出手機，不過其中一方連螢幕都沒看，很快就將手機又放回了口袋。  
娜塔莎從螢幕前抬起頭，「火箭寄了電子郵件過來，說他們準備回總部了，老樣子附上一大堆照片。」笑容爬上她的嘴角，「索爾也在。」  
「噢，所以大家都到了。」  
嘿咻一聲，東尼抱著摩根從椅子上起身，讓小女孩站到地上；但女孩拉住了他的褲管。  
「我也會洗蘋果，那我可以去幫爹地嗎？」  
噢，這孩子值得再一根果汁冰棒。東尼將女兒的手牽離他的褲管，自己蹲下身，「不可以，媽咪的菜園也需要有人幫她拔菜啊，沒有妳幫忙，媽咪晚上就沒有蔬菜可以吃了。」  
「但你說過你不喜歡吃蔬菜。」  
「但我還是吃掉了，對吧？」東尼用手指撥開貼在女孩額上的瀏海，「妳也要乖乖吃蔬菜，不然媽咪會生氣喲。」  
「摩根。」  
小辣椒的聲音從門口傳了過來。  
他抬起頭，看向妻子帶著笑容站在那裡，還對著兩名訪客揮了揮手。東尼鬆開女兒的手，讓她一蹦一躍地跑向自己的母親，金色長髮的女子蹲下，接住了女兒給她的擁抱。  
他花了一點時間，才將注意力移回來訪的兩個人身上。說了一句話後就恢復沉默的男子始終看著他，嘴角微揚；而另一名女子嘴角勾起的弧度就明顯得多。  
娜塔莎先是舉起一隻手回應小辣椒的招呼，再回過頭看向東尼，「我們不是來接你的，東尼。」  
「什麼？」  
「我們先回去總部了，你吃完午餐再過來吧。」她對東尼眨眨眼，「不可以逃避吃蔬菜喔。」  
克林特雙手抱肘在一旁點頭。東尼發現這男人其實也沒什麼變。 

＊＊＊

史考特坐在復仇者總部外頭的長椅上，正準備享受他的午餐。  
五年過去了，當他發現那家自己喜歡的墨西哥餐廳竟然還在營業，他立刻決定無論如何都要努力捧場，即使要他三餐都吃墨西哥料理也成。人生總是難以預料，要是哪一天又被困在量子領域、或是突然變老或變小了，那不就再也沒機會吃到了嗎？  
不過這次他學聰明了，不再買塔可餅，改買捲餅，裡面包了鷹嘴豆泥的那種。可以捏在手上的捲餅至少不會掉餡了吧！  
正在他拆開捲餅包裝，張開嘴巴準備大口咬下的那一刻，一輛轎車唰地駛過他面前，在離他幾步遠的位置停了下來。  
史考特看見靠近他的副駕駛座拉下車窗，一名紅髮女子探出頭。  
「嗨，史考特。」娜塔莎對他微笑，「你們結束了？史帝夫的互助會如何？」  
「嗨！」他咧開笑容，但又收了回去，「呃，還不錯。我是說，大家看起來都過得不太好，畢竟他們都失去了重要的人，但大家都在試著接受這個，我想我可能也──不過我還有凱西！所以我挺幸運的。我可以這樣想嗎？但我還是──」他停了下來，舔了舔嘴唇，再舉起手上的捲餅，「對了，你們吃墨西哥菜嗎？我買了大家的份，凱西也說這家好吃，你們一定會喜歡的！」  
「噢，那真是太貼心了。」女子帶著笑輕嘆，「還有，你可以這樣想：我們能改變這個結果。時空攔劫的點子不是你想出來的嗎？」  
「呃，是吧？」  
「那就對了。用餐愉快，史考特。」女子拉上了車窗。  
目送轎車離開，史考特眨了眨眼，又甩了甩頭，才能再度將注意力放回他親愛的午餐。  
他將捲餅舉到嘴邊，還沒來得及張開嘴，一輛跑車咻地駛過他面前，車輪摩擦地面捲起一陣風，逼得他不得不閉上眼睛。  
直到跑車引擎聲足夠遠離，他才睜開眼，將手上的食物貼到眼前好好檢查。拜那台跑車的福，上頭果真被加了不少料，他拼命用嘴巴吹了好幾次，才勉強將眼睛看得到的灰塵給吹掉。  
史考特喘了口氣，終於可以品嘗午餐了。  
但連一口都還來不及吃到，一架飛行器轟隆隆地降落在他面前，下降氣流激起一陣沙塵。  
「搞什麼──」  
哀號的句子卡在喉嚨裡。他看見綠色大塊頭在透明座艙罩那端跟他招手。 

＊＊＊

「在寫功課？」  
熟悉的女性嗓音打斷了他的沉思。  
史帝夫將懷錶闔上放在一旁，就壓在他寫的便條紙上頭，再抬頭看向走進會議室的兩人；他只讓驚訝的反應出現了一會兒，便立刻換上笑容迎接他的夥伴。  
「嗨，克林特。」  
「嗨。」男人對他點了點頭。  
他轉向另一位夥伴，「妳找到他了。」  
「我們找到他了。」娜塔莎瞇起眼睛，「羅德說你每次見到他都要問起克林特，問得他都快被煩死了。」  
「這我可沒有把握贏妳。」  
史帝夫笑著搖了搖頭，放下手上的筆站起身，「也差不多是午餐時間了，我去幫你們弄點吃的？」  
「不用麻煩了，史帝夫。」娜塔莎一個轉身，又走向了門口，「史考特說他幫大家買了午餐，我去拿過來。」

目送女子離開後，史帝夫轉而看向他們失而復得的朋友。他坐回原本的位置，再拉開身旁的椅子，「好久不見了，願意跟我聊聊嗎？」  
「你還是很擅長這個，隊長。」克林特也坐了下來，「但是不了，別跟我來互助會那一套。」  
「我沒有這個打算。」  
史帝夫向後靠上椅背，「而且我的朋友更擅長這個。山姆他……」他停頓了一下，「我參加過朋友主持的互助會，給退休軍人參加的那種。有的人很會講、也很喜歡講，但也有的人就只坐在那邊聽別人的故事，結束後吃了些會場裡的小餅乾後就回去了，從頭到尾沒有開過口。但朋友告訴我，那些人才是最少缺席的一群。」  
「或許那些人只是想吃餅乾。」  
克林特的神情相當認真，但他還是被逗笑了，「即使是這樣，他們也從當中得到了他們所需要的，不是嗎。」  
對方皺起眉頭，但沒有說話。  
桌子上四處散落著他寫的便條紙，史帝夫開始一張一張地將它們收入掌心，「許多人將自己的痛苦壓在心底，因為他的周圍沒有能理解他痛苦的人，或者是他不願意讓周圍的人替他擔心；他們需要採取某種方法釋放這些情緒。每個人適合的方法不同，互助會只是其中的一種，不管是說的人，還是聽的人，這都是釋放情緒的方法。」  
他手上的便條紙，上面都寫了他在互助會裡聽到的故事，每一張都是一次的情緒釋放。大部分都是平淡的生活故事，但也都是那些人努力活下去的證明。  
「我的朋友說，主持人該做的就是依照對方的需要去回應他。需要建議的人，給他們建議；需要被聆聽的人，聆聽他們；只想聽不想說的人，給他們沉默的機會。」  
他為了記住每個需要，在互助會結束後，就會將那些故事寫在便條紙上。他仔細地將它們整理好，再收進一旁的紙盒裡。盒內已經裝到九分滿了，他很快就需要找新的空間來裝更多的便條紙；但他由衷希望不會用到下一個紙盒。  
「我明白不是每個人都能從互助會當中得到幫助，但只要有一個人因此願意等候明天，我就會繼續主持。畢竟許多人是在毫無準備之下失去了他們心愛的人，更失去了對心愛的人說愛的機會，這是比死還要痛苦的事。」  
他轉過頭，發現克林特正看著他。  
「所以這就是你那只懷錶的故事？」對方補充，「剛才我們進來的時候，我看見了你看著它的表情。」  
史帝夫愣了愣，看向他擺在桌上的懷錶。  
在克林特好奇的視線之下，他拿起它，用拇指滑過已經被摸得平滑的外殼，再用手指打開錶蓋。他其實並不介意被別人看見自己拿著這只懷錶，也不介意讓別人看到放在懷錶裡面的照片，他很樂意跟大家分享她的故事。  
「我曾經跟心愛的人有個約會，但是我失約了……那是八十年前的事。」  
即使不打開錶殼，史帝夫也能完整描繪出錶中照片的神韻。但他需要這個倚靠，這是他繼續前進的力量。  
他將錶收進懷裡，看著坐在他身旁的男人，突然發問：「你也有一只懷錶嗎？」  
克林特因著這個問題瞪大了眼睛，隨即反射性地移開了視線。  
史帝夫保持沉默，耐心的等候著。  
幾分鐘後，對方緩緩將手探入口袋；再伸出來的手中握了一支普通的智慧型手機。他看著那支手機，雙唇緊抿，壓抑了一些時間才開口。  
「我跟蘿拉說過，當我應該在她身邊卻不在時，打電話給我。」  
克林特邊說，邊用手指輕觸手機側邊的按鈕，螢幕亮了起來，上頭沒有任何未讀訊息；過幾秒後，螢幕又暗了回去。  
「我都不知道我為什麼還每天幫它充電。」他將手機收回口袋，聲音乾澀，「或許懷錶才是個好主意。」  
換做在互助會上，此時史帝夫可能會鼓勵他用手機做更多其他的事，或是跟還活著的朋友交換聯絡方式；但他們準備要做的事還不只這些。  
他拍拍對方的肩，「等這個計畫成功了之後，你也可以先打電話給她。」  
克林特立刻抬起頭，眼睛裡多了一層霧氣。  
「所以，我該做什麼？」  
這反應出乎他的意料，史帝夫一瞬間慌了手腳，「小娜還沒說嗎？」  
「她除了要我吃花生醬三明治和喝牛奶，還有強迫我去睡覺之外，什麼都還沒說。」克林特說到這裡，發怔了一會兒，才輕聲繼續，「還有帶我去了東尼的安全屋。以及讓我跟你聊天。」  
史帝夫吁了口氣，忍不住微笑，「聽起來她做了很多。」  
「但現在才要開始，是嗎？」  
克林特看著他，蹙起的眉看起來不是生氣，更像是揉合了希冀的詢問。  
他給了他一個更大的笑容。

幾聲清脆的敲門聲打斷了他們的談話。  
「先生們，聊得如何？」  
娜塔莎站在會議室的門邊，笑容燦爛。  
史帝夫同樣以笑容回應，「我以為妳早就把計畫告訴克林特了，我可能不小心破壞了妳的安排。」  
「我只是認為我不是解釋的適合人選。」  
她偏過頭，舉起手上的紙袋，「我帶回了我們的午餐。吃完之後，一起去大廳上一堂量子物理課吧。」 

＊＊＊

「時空旅行？」  
在聽到這個計畫的第一時間，克林特簡直要懷疑起自己的耳朵；但在下一秒，他馬上就接受了。  
畢竟他剛剛才認識一隻會講話的浣熊，相較之下時空旅行好像也沒有特別奇怪。  
「或是你要說時空攔劫也行，史考特發明的詞。」東尼把玩著自己的那份捲餅，「我吃過午餐了，有人要多吃一份嗎？索爾？」  
索爾戴著耳機，正隨著音樂搖頭晃腦，壓根沒注意這裡。東尼聳了聳肩，將捲餅放回腳邊的紙袋中。  
「計畫很簡單，我們透過量子領域回到過去，在薩諾斯之前收集所有無限寶石，再一次彈指讓那些消失的人回來。」史帝夫跟大家說明，「之前我們沒有辦法定位要去的時空，史考特試過一次，結果失敗了。但東尼設計了時空定位GPS，它可以讓我們回到特定的時間點，取得寶石。」  
「等等，是怎麼個失敗法？」那隻會講話的浣熊發問，「他變成了小狗狗嗎？」  
「沒這麼慘。」娜塔莎猶豫了幾秒鐘，「不過，也不是太好。」  
「史考特說皮姆粒子有限，只有兩次測試機會。」史帝夫沉聲說，「現在我只擔心上次的失敗會對史考特的心理狀態造成影響。」  
「但他是我們之中唯一有進入量子領域經驗的人。」  
看起來不只是史考特受到影響。娜塔莎雙手抱肘，用拇指搓著自己的手臂內側，看起來十分焦躁；從史帝夫格外凝重的表情看起來，他也是如此。  
「他上次能回來真的是靠運氣。」東尼嘖了兩聲，「以量子物理的觀點來看時空旅行是可行，但要準確回到特定時間，機率小到可以當作不可能。不過應用反莫比烏斯環的時空定位GPS可以排除EPR悖論，讓他回到特定時間，而不是只讓時間穿過他。」他注意到克林特一直盯著他看，「需要我解釋一下嗎？」  
「不用。」克林特乾脆地拒絕，「所以，這次會成功吧？」  
東尼撇撇嘴，「你說他？我可不確定。」  
「我說你。」  
因著他的話，眾人的目光都移到了發明家史塔克身上。  
發明家刻意地清了清喉嚨，「客觀來說，這系統才剛裝好。多謝火焰的幫忙。」  
浣熊對著他齜牙咧嘴。  
史塔克又環視所有人，雙手一攤，「不過，模型運作成功了。」他再轉向克林特，挑釁般地笑了一下，「所以──我認為會成功的。」  
克林特察覺身旁的搭檔稍稍冷靜了些。「會成功的。」他聽到她悄聲但堅定地說。  
他兀自點了點頭。  
「克林特？」  
「我過去看看。」  
他轉過身，往實驗室的方向走去。 

當克林特走進實驗室時，正好目擊蟻人變回原始尺寸的瞬間。  
這位唯一進入過量子領域的人看起來格外緊張，不知道是不是跟隊長說的一樣受到了上次失敗的影響──還是因為那位跟史考特說捲餅很好吃的凱西。  
「只剩一次。」史考特的聲音聽起來很懊惱。「好吧，我還沒準備好。」  
「我準備好了。」  
他插話。


End file.
